1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engines, and more particularly, to an engine in which the motive force is electro-magnetism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic systems comprise the basic principle that opposite poles attract and like poles repel each other. There are no electro-magnetic engines to the best of applicant's knowledge that include the rotation of a crankshaft in a predetermined direction continuously after the initial activation of the crankshaft by means of applying a short period of a force, such as from an automobile starter.